cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
RonanFett
Biography RonanFett is a well-known duelist in Clone Wars Adventures. He has had much assistance on his way of becoming a duelist though the help of LordAstro Bladespeed, LordBrandon Bento, Denn Blazingrook, BladeFett, and Ben Bladestorme. He was originally called Daxter Titan, but changed it in respect to the Elite Duelists' leader, BladeFett. He currently seeks to be an active player in the community. The Elite Duelists Early Career RonanFett first began his career with the Elite Duelists based on invite by one of the top generals soon to be leader, Ben Bladestorme. Over several months, Ronan practiced and worked diligently on improving his dueling to rival that of the current leaders of the Elite Duelists, CloneCommander Lightsaber and BladeFett. His loyalty to the squad did not go unnoticed, and he rapidly rose through the ranks to become one of the top, trusted generals of BladeFett. This would only last for a short while as BladeFett intended to retire soon from his dueling career. While things seemed nice, things took a change when BladeFett informed Ronan that he wanted him to be another leader. Conflicted, Ronan relunctantly accepted thinking he would have the other leaders support: His first major mistake in the group. Fall of the Leaders In the early summer of 2013, events occurred which ultimately caused the fall of the leaders. The first one came weeks before BladeFett's official retirement. One of the leaders, CloneCommander Lightsaber got in to an argument with Fett, and the result was his demotion. In context, arguments with BladeFett rarely are peaceful and without consequence. For CloneCommander, the result was to never be able to get leader again due to the inability to buy membership. Then afterwards, came the retirement party for BladeFett. While the event was spectacular with all Blade's friends, it also meant another leader stepping back. At this point, the only leaders were Ben Bladestorme and Daxter Titan (Ronan). Things once again took a terrible change. Ben Bladestorme began some reforms after BladeFett's retirement, and when Fett came online to check up on the group, they were not well recieved. The argument that followed, resulted in Ben Bladestorme insisting on resigning, and BladeFett out of sadness deleting the whole squad. With this RonanFett, was the only leader who would carry on the Legacy. The remnant of those who still wanted to be in the group joined with Ronan and also BlazeFett in setting up the new group. Ronan quickly gained control, and went about trying to imitate Blade's leadership, but he would struggle to realize for the next few months that it just wouldn't fit him. The Dark Ages Following the deletion of the squad, RonanFett and BlazeFett struggled to repair the damage done. It was during this time, Ronan learned strong patience and more about himself. BlazeFett eventually left the group and gave full control to Ronan. While it did make leading originally easier, the squad plunged into dark times as dueling lost favor in the public following the release of Player versus Player combat. Ronan was desperate and he invited people he knew would help him lead the group, but it still did not help him actually lead the group itself. It was during this time, BladeFett came back to the squad to aid its survival. He removed many of the attempts made by Ronan to restore the group, and in reality made the Dark Ages worse. To make things more terrible, Fett left again, and Ronan had also developed many enemies in the remnant of duelists who "glitched" for a high score in the Lightsaber Duel minigame. Often they were not respectful and tended to be cruelly arrogant. Ronan once again felt alone and isolated with the group. On the other hand, the Dark Ages had their benefit. During this time, Ronan made friends with LordBrandon Bento and LordAstro Bladespeed. Both taught him open arms were better than the strong iron fist Blade and he had been inflicting. Also, Ronan visited rival squads to learn more from them on an alternate profile named Davik Silverage. The result was a personal enlightment about himself. The Rise Back The Elite Duelists had been dying for multiple months. Ronan had been trying to fix it by imitiating the former leader, but it was not working. His experience in The Dark Ages taught him to lead how he would want to lead it. It would either be the best choice or a tragic one. He first started by making friends with the people that had originally been banned from the squad by Blade and gave them a second chance. Some such as SithLord Hades became close friends. Others such as Ultimate Braxton revealed themselves to be true enemies. Leading the way he wanted to, Ronan adopted an open arms policy, that let most in to teach them to be the best saber duelists they could be. Numbers began rising increasingly and the squad was rising from the dark. These reforms though eventually would have their consequences. Similiar consequences to that of Ben Bladestorme. The Elite Duelist Returns Following the announcement of Clone Wars Adventures closing, BladeFett came back, and he was not pleased with the new reforms. He began his return by deleting many of the reforms Ronan personally put care into making, and deleted members he still had personal vendettas against. This sparked a major conflict and began a major spiral down for the group. Ronan argued in favor of the reforms. Blade argued for his own policy. In the end Ronan forcibly submitted to Fett knowing the battle was not worth the time, but not without multiple attempts of resignation. Also, Fett refused them because it would mean the restart of the squad. Things were made worse with the complete betrayal of Noa Barrispanner in favor of Blade as well. Members started becoming inactive and meaning for leading the group quickly died in Ronan. Once again, Ronan decided to send a letter of resignation to everyone. Fett manipulated him to not leave. Since Fett would not let him resign, rationally he made an alternate profile named Lance to escape the chaos. During this time, BlazeFett returned and allied himself with Blade. Someone also leaked information of Lance to Blade, and a nasty fight followed. After being called a coward and blamed for the fall of the squad, Ronan decided to resign no matter what the Fetts would say. With that, the squad fell apart and disbanded. Blade's repeated message to Ronan ever since the event is "I will never forget what you have done" The Final Days Ronan's final days on CWA were full of exploring and making new friends throughout the game. After visiting multiple squads, he does not regret leaving the elite. Near the end tension with BladeFett almost dissapeared, but in the final week, a conflict broke out over pride leaving tension higher than before. Letter to Those of You Who Read This Dear Reader, : These past years in Clone Wars Adventures have surprising shaped and helped make me who I was in game and in real life. In particular, I want to make a few thank you's to the people I made friends with. Denn Blazingrook, you retired so soon after I returned, and I never got to say good bye. You were my inspiration for dueling. You taught me that nothing was impossible in the game if I set my mind towards it. Garris Flareburst, you are one of the closest friends I ever had in the game. When I returned, you were there and included me in your activities. I enjoyed the time we had in Republic Intelligence. When you returned, I'm glad to say I could include you in the Elite. Teck Mynockglimmer, my pal and bro, you were my inspiration for leading. When we worked with KAAN GALAXYLORD, you were a close friend, and when we split to form a new squad The Rogue Phantoms, I couldn't have had a better friend to rely on. Where ever you are, I hope you succeed in what ever you do. Flash Polarcaster, you were a friend beyond what I could say. I could always lean on you, and that is why you were lead general of the Phantoms. You showed me loyalty that I admire, and hope to live up to in real life. Kevin Jubbaspire and Jack Stainslasher both of you too were loyal. Both of you made great generals too. I'm sorry for leaving you guys. Had I known what would occur in the Elite Duelists, I would have resigned sooner and built the squad again with you guys. Now I want to move on to people I met because of The Elite Duelists. Ben Bladestorme, you were the reason I switched to the Elite. You were inviting, friendly, and most importantly you were a supporting bro when I doubted myself. You were the leader I wanted to most be like, and I still admire you. I know you will be successful because of your lovable and charismatic personality. When I resigned from the Elite, you were there and supported me through and even invited me to your own squad. Noa Barrispanner, you too were a supporting bro. You were also a man with admirable loyalty. Even when we disagreed in the conflict near the end, I respected you for your loyalty to the Elite Duelists. LordAstro Bladespeed, I also want to thank you heavily for your support throughout my leadership of the Elite Duelists. You taught me to be myself when leading the group. LordBrandon Bento, I want to thank you too for being a loyal member, and being an inspiration to live up to. You also taught me greatly when it came to being myself as well. SithLord Hades, when I first met you, I'd never think I would be saying this. It's been a pleasure knowing you. You taught me the importance of giving people multiple chances, and you've been a great friend. Lastly, BladeFett. I confess near the very beginning of meeting you, I was scared you. That can mainly be attributed to seeing the lash out against people making friends with Hunter Mystery. When I got to know you, you were awesome. You stood for what you believed and let no one get in the way of it. I admire you for that. I knew I never wanted to be on your bad side. When you asked me to be leader, I was honored and took it up to honor you. I tried to be like you, and I ended up changing through the experience. I want to thank you for that experience. It's helped develop me into a stronger leader, and I know my faults to work on from there. While things didn't work out near the end and our friendship shattered, I want to tell you thank you for the good times we had. You were a great person to follow, and I confess it wasn't as easy working side by side. We had grown apart and that's my fault. I'm sorry. Now to all of you who I knew and grew to love, thank you. I can not name you all. HeatherFett, Helm Dusktech, Crule Darksaber, Borsk Windbooster, Holly Talon, Dominic Silvertower, and Faith Taylor you all were great friends. Good luck, so long, and here is to the future! : -Daxter Titan/RonanFett- Category:Elite Duelist Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Naboo Category:Nebula Corp